This invention relates to a foldable tandem seat baby carriage wherein the seats face each other. In particular, the invention is concerned with a carriage having a construction for such a tandem seat arrangement which can be folded and unfolded with relative ease.
Many different styles and fabrications of baby carriage are available. Generally, baby carriages are made for single occupants and, therefore, have a single seat and backrest construction suitably mounted on legs relative to push handles. Different folding techniques are known to simplify the operation of the carriages.
It is also known to have tandem seat strollers and carriages; however, the construction and mechanism of such strollers to permit for ease of operation and folding is relatively cumbersome and complicated. It is not known to have a tandem seat stroller which is easily operable and which has maximum flexibility for an extended bed construction. Moreover, it is essential in providing such a stroller, which of necessity is larger than a single seat carriage or stroller, to have a construction which is relatively light and easy to operate both in the extended operative position and also in the closed, folded position where simplicity of handling is desirable. At the same time, such a carriage should be sufficiently sturdy and stable given the increased size of multiple occupants.
In tandem seat strollers it is also desirable for the person using the strollers to have ready access and sight of the occupants. This can be achieved by having the seating which is remote from the user face the handle, namely, by having a face-to-face stroller. Such a tandem stroller which is easy to operate, fold and unfold, is however unknown.
There is, accordingly, a need to provide a tandem seat baby carriage which is of sturdy construction, is easy to operate in the extended position, is easy to fold into the closed folded position, and permits for access and visibility to the occupants.